


A Sister's Loyalty

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, I'm Going to Hell, Illegal Activities, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Content, Shirtless, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever





	A Sister's Loyalty

Alex knocked on Kara's door. There was no answer, so her hand dropped to the butt of her pistol and she pulled out the spare key she had to the apartment. She drew her pistol, sweeping through the apartment.

"Kara?"

Kara did not answer, but Alex could hear moans coming from the bedroom. Worried for her sister, Alex ran to the bedroom, her gun drawn. But instead of what she expected, which was some kind of enemy holding Kara hostage, she saw Kara sitting on the bed with her legs split. Kara was pushing two fingers into her small pink slit, and she bit her own lip.  
"Oh Alex, that feels so good, don't fucking stop," Kara moaned softly.

Alex froze as she watched her younger Kryptonian sister fingering herself to thoughts of her. She lowered her gun slowly, staring at Kara's naked form.

"Kara? What are you doing?"

Kara took her fingers out of herself and using her superspeed, dashed into the bathroom to block Alex's view of what she was doing.

"Nothing," she called to Alex.

Alex felt tingles in her nether regions and she suddenly had the urge to go do what Kara had been doing. She knew she shouldn't have been, but she was extremely aroused by the sight of Kara masturbating to thoughts of her. She slowly and quietly walked up to the bathroom door, trying not to let Kara hear her coming.

"Alex, I hear you out there. Will you please just go outside so I can finish and get dressed?"

"Kara, I heard what you were moaning. You were thinking of me. And it turned me on that you were thinking of me," Alex said, blushing at the situation.

Kara opened the door with a quiet click, pulling Alex in and pressing her adoptive sister into the wall.

"You want me?"  
"Yes, a hell of a lot more than I've ever wanted anyone before," Alex admitted.

Kara cupped Alex's chin in one hand and kissed her. The feeling of Kara's lips on hers sent a feeling of euphoria through Alex.

"Wow. You are the best kisser I've ever met," Alex said breathily.

Kara pinched one of the buttons on Alex's black polo shirt and twisted, pulling it out of its slot. Her small fingers rapidly removed the rest, and Kara's lips met Alex's neck. Kara gently bit Alex's neck, eliciting a low moan. She began to suck on the bitemark, and Alex moaned again. Kara flicked her sister's neck with her tongue where she was sucking. Kara's mouth rose off Alex's neck and then the Kryptonian grasped Alex's belt. She unhooked the belt, and pulled it off. Kara unhooked Alex's bra, pulling it off and throwing it away from her. Kara pulled down Alex's pants, revealing her wet panties. Kara hooked Alex's panties and pulled them down. Kara's tongue darted into Alex and the brunette moaned softly. Kara licked her way up Alex's chest and then laid her sister on the bathroom floor. She gently pushed a finger inside of Alex, and the woman moaned. Kara rotated her finger in Alex, and Alex hissed in pleasure.

"Oh shit Kara, that feels so damn good," Alex grunted.

Kara pulled her finger out of Alex and grabbed a strap-on dildo out of the bathroom cabinet. Kara buckled it on, and laid on top of Alex. She thrusted the toy into Alex, causing her adoptive sister to moan. Kara accelerated, but she wasn't rough. There was something more sensual about it than any sex Alex had ever had, and it was more making love than meaningless fucking. Alex soon found herself reaching her orgasm, and her walls tightened around Kara's cock. They released as she sprayed her juices onto the toy. Kara pulled the dildo out of Alex and unbuckled it.

"Alex, I want to ride you," Kara said.

Alex buckled on the toy and laid on her back. Kara pushed herself down onto the toy and moaned as the cock filled her. Kara soon cummed, coating the cock with her juices. She rose off Alex's cock and they kissed again briefly.


End file.
